


With Hope we Fight

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: A Canary and His Coalmine [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Global Weirdmaggedon, Implied/Referenced Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Mabel Pines was going to fight with everything she got... for her brother and for the world.





	With Hope we Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1.
> 
> Trope: The Dragon.

Mabel took a big intake of air to then let it out slowly, trying to keep her nerves on check and mentalizing herself about what was about to go down.

 

_ This was what was left to do to get her brother back. _

 

To say she was nervous would be an understatement, but who could blame her? It was not an everyday thing to fight against an evil demon lord that has not only conquered the dimension you lived,  _but_ also  taken a fancy over your twin. Another sigh was let out by the brunette, until she felt a small touch over her shoulder, Mabel turned around to found the fierce form of Wendy, who dedicated her a comforting smile and small nod.

 

_ They were going to get Dipper back,  _ **_today_ ** _. _

 

In a last gesture Mabel adjusted the gloves of her armor and sheathed her sword, she and Wendy started walking towards the stables that were used to keep the magical creatures all the survivors had managed to train, her griffon, Mrs. Whiskers was already awaiting to take her into battle, she smiled towards the being, checking the saddle a last time.

 

“Are you ready for the battle, my lady?”, The female with hazel eyes asked cheerfully, mounting over the griffon that gave an excited thrill and batted her wings, showing her approval to the question “That’s the spirit!”

 

From across the room, the red-haired woman was already over her own dragon, battle ax secured on her hip and shield on the back, a look around the place showed how the rest of the ‘army’, was also ready to go,  _ good _ . 

 

“Everyone ready!?”, Wendy questioned, force clear on her voice, the cheering she received in confirmation made her smile confidently, maneuvering to the front of the gates that separated their bunker to the rest of the destroyed world “Excellent! Today, as you all know, the opportunity to enter the center of this madness and finally end it has come to us. Cipher and a big part of his minions will abandon the Fearamid to sign a surrender treaty with the ‘ _ last’  _ rebel nation” She made air quotes on the last part, laughing when thinking of how the demon will never expect them. “That’s the moment we will  _ exploit _ to infiltrate and rescue the last member of the Zodiac, so we can  _ finally  _ end this nightmare!”

 

The last part of the sentences boomed in the expanse of the site, with roars of rage and eagerness resonating, all of them wanted this to be over, to destroy the insane tyranny and  _ tragedy  _ that was forced upon their free world.

 

_ They all had something to fight for. _

 

_ They all wanted something they cared for back. _

 

_ And they finally had the opportunity to achieve those things. _

 

Mabel took her place next to Wendy, with determination settling over her, a last glance towards the redhead and she signaled the doors of the place to be opened,  _ it was time,  _ with a battlecry that got the whole room to bounce into action, Mabel took off to the skies.

 

_ “Don’t worry, bro-bro! We're coming to get you!” _

 

 

~*~

 

Bill hummed a happy tune and strolled down the hallways of his palace, confident smile on the face of his vessel, today promised to be a good day and he needed to inform his human about it, with a small flick of his wrist the heavy gates that guarded the throne room opened and he continued his calm pacing. His throne of human agony remained on perfect condition along with the rest of the opulent room and that made him smile broadly, when the blonde caught sight of the intricate and elegant bird-cage that resided suspended off the ground next to his ceremonial chair, the smile on his lips turned a little bit tender.

 

Bill floated over to the edification and made a small opening appear on it, he stepped inside, being received by the collection of plush pillows and the best of silks that were colored on different shades of blue, yellow and black, arrenged to act as a comfortable nest for the figure that rested, shivering but still etheral, on the center of it all. The demon reached his precious boy and knelt infront of him, taking a few chestnut locks between his fingers to put them behind the ear (that was adorned by golden pendants of his own choosing) of the slumbering body, letting a small view towards the curious birthmark of the human (the demon just couldn’t wait to see that birthmark being accompanied by a beautiful crown…  _ soon _ ).

 

“Wake up for me, sapling, today is an important day!”, Bill cooed lightly and gave a small kiss to the marked forehead, moving away to let the figure abandon the constant visions of horror he put him through, eyes unfocused and small tremors still shaking the prone form that was now on a sitting position “How do you feel,  _ love _ ?”

 

A gloved hand caressed the side of the Pines boy head, who closed his eyes and, despite himself, leaned into the tender touch; it took a few seconds for the muddle mind of Dipper to regain sense of the reality he was in, and when he did, the brunette couldn't stop the flinch and scooting away he made from the other male, Bill sighed in disappointment.

 

“‘Guess I will have to put you back to sleep, Pine tree”, The demon stated calmly, ignoring the horrified hazel eyes that looked towards him.

 

“No! Bill, p-please…!” Dipper made an attempt to stand up when he saw the blonde getting ready to snap his fingers, ultimately, he couldn't do anything to stop the motion and began to topple over himself when he was forced back into the dream world.

 

Bill leaped forward and catched the human before he hit the floor, with another sigh, the demon proceeded to accommodate Pine tree back into a resting position, procuring that the shackles attached to the anckles and wrist of his human were not hurting him. “I will wake you again in a little bit”.

 

And Bill disappeared with a burst of flames.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Mabel cut through another eyebat and heaved slightly, around her, the battle proceeded at full-force with the rebellion having the upper-hand, just like their informant told them, Bill and all of his henchmaniacs were nowhere in sight, making the only threat to their army a series of eyebats and lesser creatures that were not a serious threat. A fireball hit an approaching harpy that she hadn't noticed and the female gave Wendy a thankful smile, when the redhead made a pointing motion towards the entrance of the floating pyramid, Mabel admired the edification appreciatively and finally nodded.

 

The woman with green eyes, then, made the signal that gathered all the other dragon riders next to her and preparing her own beast, they began to lend a heavy attack against the doors of the place, finally breaking through the material.

 

Mabel took the chance and began to approach the opening, the rest of the rescuing party following right behind, the brunette took down any creature that dared to put itself on her way and when her griffon finally landed on the inside of the Fearamid, she did not delay to jump off of her companion, body on a fighting stance and sword ready to tear through anything on her pad. The sound of the rest of the group arriving gave her some reassurance, and when Mabel was sure everyone was ready, she began to run through the passages of the weird palace.

 

Turn after turn, trespassing room after room that defied the laws of nature, when they finally saw the imposing figure that were the doors towards the throne room, the survivors couldn't suppress the sound of happiness that left their throats, the female that was leading formed a happy smile and lurched forward with renewed energy, and with the help of the others, the gateway was opened.

 

The first thing Mabel saw was the throne that got her to shudder, the frozen and suffering faces of all the people she knew was a terrible sight, behind her, Wendy gave a hitched breath and turned away, all those citizens of Gravity Falls were close to her… she shook her head, they will get them out of there soon. Suddenly all the eyes landed on the second most prominent piece of the room, the cage, that for the color and design, could just belong the the person they came for.

 

“Dipper!”, Mabel exclaimed and didn’t suppress the grimace that took hold of her features for the sight, Bill got her brother trapped like some sort of  _ pet _ and that made her blood boil with a terrible intensity, just when she was getting ready to jump and break through the barrier that was trapping her twin, a sudden and well memorized laughter resounded around the room, the girl and her companions froze, and that's the moment when their worst enemy materialized into place.

 

“My, my! What do we have here? A rescue attempt?”, Azure eyes glinted maniacally and Bill howled another laughter “How naughty from all of you to attempt this  _ while my fortress was all alone _ and my  _ sweet little Pine tree was absolutely defenseless”. _

 

The demon tsked and Mabel grinded her teeth “Shut up, you triangular bastard! Give me my brother back!”, It was a snarl that got the demon to smile dangerously.

 

“Old Fez was a terrible influence over you, wasn't he Shooting Star?”, The blonde growled at the girl, the brunette just glared at him and the demon huffed “Even though,  _ your  _ brother is really happy here with me, right, darling?” He called sweetly, and from the cage, Dipper started to steer up looking around the place at a loss “But, if you are so adamant on trying to take  _ my _ Pine tree, then I dare you to try!” And with that, his eyes gleamed in madness, setting the walls of the room in blue flames.

 

“You  _ fucking  _ and demonic  _ asshole! _ ”, Mabel yelled in rage and moved forward to attack Cipher.

 

_ She would win this, for her brother and for the World. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series made to participate at the Tropes of Legend Bingo Challenge.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it and thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
